stay STay STAY
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: A sweet little song fic for Fabina... Nina truly believes that she loves Fabian and that they are right for each other. The should always be together. Nina "would like to hang out with you for my whole life." There is no other way to describe this then the song 'Stay stay stay.' Song-fic, Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift.


_Set in Nina's POV - Fabina song fic!_

* * *

**_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night_**  
**_I threw my phone across the room at you_**  
**_I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed_**

We had another fight last night... I'm lying in bed thinking about yesterday. I chuckled remembering how i threw my phone at you - i took the only thing i was holding, in this case, my phone and i drew it back and threw it at him... Luckily it missed him- I immediately thought he was going to shout at me and storm out of the room, but i smiled that he didn't and he stayed.

**_This morning I said we should talk about it_**  
**_Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved_**  
**_That's when you came in wearing a football helmet_**  
**_And said okay let's talk_**  
**_And I said..._**

So i got out of bed and walked into the common hoping to find you so we can talk about it. I read that you shouldn't leave a fight unresolved. So i wanted to talk to you and we can talk about this fight we had how silly it was. With luck you were in the common reading some science book. "Hey can we talk?" I asked him. "Y-y yes," he stuttered and stood up. "I'll b-be th-the there in a a min- minute." I sighed and walked up the stairs and waited for you to walk in. Amber went early shopping for her date with Alfie. I looked up at the sound of a faint knock. "Come in," i said. He then came in wearing Eddie's football helmet, "Okay, lets talk," he said. I opened my mouth...

**_Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time_**  
**_You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad_**  
**_But I think that it's best if we both stay_**

"Stay," i whispered. "I've been loving you for a while now," i said and it's true i have loved him ever since i laid eyes on him. You always laugh and smile to yourself whenever i'm mad or shout and i have to admit i exagerate a bit. I want you by my side for my whole life... if we stay that can happen.

**_Before you I only dated self indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me_**  
**_But you carry my groceries and now i'm always laughing_**  
**_And I love you because you have given me no choice but to_**

Before you i only dated people who care more about their selves and are greedy and when ever they had problems well... they would shout at me and blame it all on me. You always help me and make me laugh about how cute and shy you are. "I love you..." i smiled. I love him and he makes me happy and he has given me no choice but to... "Stay."

**_Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time_**  
**_You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad_**  
**_But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay_**

I've loved you for 2 years now. Whenever i shout and panic you laugh and tell me "It's okay." I think we're like soul mate and we should STAY together.

**_You took the time to memorize me my thoughts my hopes and dreams_**  
**_I just like hanging out with you all the time_**  
**_All those times that you didn't leave it's been occuring to me I would like to hang out with you for my whole life_**

The past few years all you did was learn about my thoughts, hopes and dreams almost every night when our lives weren't at stake we would talk about them. I love hanging out with you - you make me happy and enjoy life and make it worth living-. You've never left me even when we fought or broke up, you were my friend, your my best friend, boyfriend or not. I hope it will be like that for our whole life.

**_Stay I've been loving you for quite some time_**  
**_No one else is gonna love me when I get mad mad mad_**  
**_So I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay_**

It's are 3 year anniversary soon. Everyone else will hate me and walk away when i'm mad. If we both stay stay stay you will treat me right and no one will love you like i will.

**_Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time_**  
**_You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad_**  
**_But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay_**

Time- the time we spent together and i've loved you. Mad- you always laughed when i was mad because it was mostly me over reacting. Stay- I think it's best if we stay together because we're ... _perfect._

**_Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time_**  
**_You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad_**  
**_But I think that it's best if we both stay_**

I love you so much i hope that time we spend together is ... forever. No one can calm me down when i'm mad and i think it's best if we both stay. "I love you Fabes," i whisper. "I love you too..."

_That my first fabina fic! Even though Fabina is not one of my major ships i'm quite sad that there won't be Fabina in season 3. I really wonder what the writers have in store for us. How can Nina not be there when the last scene of season 2 was Fabina kissing. I actually hope their break up won't happen or be oficial. _

_Tell me what you think!_

_Look at the polls on my profile._

_Luv ya!_

_~HOAgleek4Ever!_


End file.
